Disturbio en la Plaza de los Monumentos
—The tweet in question refers to the number of in-universe años between the canon films and television shows. [[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]], in which the Batalla de Yavin appears, is set as Year 32. [[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]], in which the riot is first depicted, is set as Year 36. Using simple math, it can be deduced that the riot took place four years after the Battle of Yavin. |lugar=Plaza de los Monumentos, Centro Imperial |consecuencias= |facciones= |participantes=*Civiles Coruscantis *Imperio Galáctico *Fuerza de Seguridad de Coruscant |participants=*Jak *Rorak }} A consecuencia de la Batalla de Endor, los ciudadanos del Centro Imperial en el mundo capital Imperial se llevó a cabo un disturbio en la Plaza de los Monumentos para celebrar la caída del Emperador, Darth Sidious, quien murió durante la batalla. Los ciudadanos se reunieron en la plaza y derribaron una estatua del Emperador antes de que las fuerzas Imperiales descendieran en el área para romper el disturbio y restablecer el orden. Preludio Durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica, la Alianza para Restaurar la República lanzó un asalto a la segunda Estrella de la Muerte. La Batalla de Endor se convirtió en un momento decisivo en su lucha por derrocar al Imperio Galáctico. El propio Emperador, Darth Sidious, estaba a bordo de la Estrella de la Muerte y esperó a que la Alianza Rebelde cayera en su trampa. Sin embargo, el plan fracasó, el Emperador fue asesinado por Darth Vader, su aprendiz, quien había sido redimido desde el lado oscuro de la Fuerza por su hijo, Luke Skywalker. Poco después de la muerte del Emperador, la Flota de la Alianza destruyó la Estrella de la Muerte. Las dos victorias dejaron al Imperio en el caos, mientras que la Alianza Rebelde celebraba su victoria en Endor.Imperio Destruido, Parte I El disturbio thumb|250px|left|Coruscant celebra la muerte del Emperador Como la Alianza Rebelde celebraba en Endor, lo mismo ocurría en otros mundos a través de la galaxia, desde los Mundos del Núcleo hasta los confines más remotos de los Territorios del Borde Exterior. Entre ellos el Centro Imperial, un mundo del Núcleo y capital del Imperio Galáctico. Los ciudadanos coruscantis estallaron en celebración en la Plaza de los Monumentos, donde algunos ciudadanos derribaron una estatua de Darth Sidious. Envuelto por cadenas y cuerdas alrededor del cuello, la estatua comenzó a ser derribada, asistido por deslizadores de alta velocidad cuya aceleración ayudó a rasgar la estatua de su base. La estatua cayó al suelo, rompiéndose en pedazos; la cabeza de la estatua se rompió y cayó en una fuente cercana. Como la estatua fue destruida, las Fuerza de Seguridad de Coruscant llegaron inmediatamente a la plaza para restaurar el orden abriendo fuego, matando a numerosos civiles. A pesar de sus acciones, los ciudadanos se defendieron lanzando trozos de la estatua de Sidious en los deslizadores de la policía Imperial y saltando sobre los deslizadores para luchar directamente contra los oficiales. La policía seguía disparando decididos a restaurar el orden, sin embargo, el grupo de ciudadanos se había convertido en una multitud. Consecuencias A pesar de que los ciudadanos seguían luchando durante el disturbio, el Centro Imperial, conocido como Coruscant durante la Antigua República, seguía siendo bajo control Imperial. Algunos combatientes de la resistencia surgieron días después a la Batalla de Endor y el disturbio decididos a recuperar el planeta del Imperio. El planeta se degeneró en una guerra civil Imperial-Coruscanti y las fuerzas Imperiales lideradas por el Gran Visir Mas Amedda y el Buró de Seguridad Imperial lucharon contra los rebeldes Coruscantis y las fuerzas de resistencia. Entre bastidores El disturbio en la Plaza de los Monumentos fue por primera vez visto en el reestreno de 1997 de [[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]], mostrando a los ciudadanos de Coruscant derribando la estatua del Emperador y la celebración en las calles.The Star Wars Trilogy Special Edition La escena fue ligeramente cambiada en el estreno en DVD del año 2004 de la película, que inserta el Edificio del Senado Galáctico y el Templo Jedi''Star Wars'' Trilogy DVD re-release—más tarde se reveló que se había convertido en el Palacio Imperial—''Tarkinen el fondo de la escena. Los eventos fueron expandidos por Chuck Wendig en su novela de 2015 ''Consecuencias, revelando que la celebración se convirtió en un verdadero disturbio a la llegada de las fuerzas Imperiales. Apariciones *''Estrellas Perdidas'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Consecuencias'' Fuentes * Notas y referencias Categoría:Sucesos de la Guerra Civil Galáctica